The Dragon
by Rurouni05
Summary: Everything has been going well for Sana, until she meets some suspicious looking characters. What do they want with sana and what mysteries lie behind the dragons that they wear on their shirts? (Sana's still in 7th grade & I'm pretending Akito didn't lea
1. Ice cream

A/N: All right! I'm not sure if people will think if this story is just too stupid or not. so I decided to put it up just to see. If you guys like it, I will keep writing. (I'm not really expecting too many reviews, but if I get at least one good one, I'll keep writing.) Please, please, PLEASE review when you finish!! I don't mind flames so just write whatever you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo No Omocha. THERE! I SAID IT! HAPPY NOW?! *hehehe*  
  
Chapter 1: Ice Cream  
  
"Hey Akito! Are you busy today after school?"  
  
"Karate. But Sana, you have some meeting after school right?"  
  
"Yes, but I can miss it. Rei won't mind." Uh, wait. Yes he will. Hehehe!  
  
Sana sat down at her desk and began to tap her pencil on it nervously. Fuukaaaa?!  
  
Sana stood up abruptly and dashed out of the room. She needed to find Fuka.  
  
"Sana, where are you going?" Her teacher protested against her making a disruption and just running out of the classroom.  
  
"Bathroom Mr. Matsu." [(sorry about the stupid name.)]  
  
"Ok hurry back!" But Sana was now out of earshot.  
  
A girl came running into the school with short brown hair flowing behind her and big brown eyes. She was panting. When she ran into Sana they both screched. They began talking quickly, Very, Very guickly.  
  
Sana started "Did you make it, did you make it?"  
  
"Yeah, I made it!"  
  
"Are you serious, you made it!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"."  
  
SMACK! Fuka hit Sana on the head with her fan that she somehow had just pulled out of nowhere. "Sana shut up, I made it."  
  
"Okay! I'm sorry!" Sana said with a huge smile on her face, rubbing the spot Fuka hit her.  
  
"I am just so excited for you! I can't believe you're gonna' be in the junior Olympics!"  
  
"Yeah! It's gonna' be on tv you know!"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Sana wasn't really excited about her friend getting on tv. She did not find it very exciting. She saw herself on tv almost every day, on commercials and on 'Childs toy', a TV show that Sana was in. She has also been in two movies. One was a TV movie that helped bring Akito Hayama, Sana's boyfriend's family, back together. Before her movie had come out, Akito's dad completely ignored him and his sister called him a demon child. Akito had already kissed her twice and they had admitted that they loved each other. The only problem their relationship was Akito's perverted personality. Sana was in her own little world when she heard Fuka.  
  
"Sana? Sana?! Earth to Sana!" Fuka was waving her hand in Sana's face.  
  
"Wha!? Oh hi Fuka! Sorry I was sleeping with my eyes opened again. So what happened?"  
  
"Uh. Well I had just said I am gonna be on TV when you totally spaced out."  
  
"Sorry Fuka. I am really happy for you. Now come on we are gonna be late for class. Actually we already are but that's okay! Now lets go." She said this all very fast as if to prevent an awkward silence. She held Fuka's hand and dragged her to Homeroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Akito!" Sana called.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So what's up?" Sana said sitting down on the steps right outside the school right next to Akito. Class was over and she was getting ready to go home, but she could spare a few minutes.  
  
"Sana, can I get a ride home today?" Sana looked at Akito questionably. "Don't you normally run home?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't feel like it today."  
  
"Oh..." Sana said with mock disappointment.  
  
"Well Rei doesn't come to pick me up on Wednesday soooo I guess you're gonna havta run, right?"  
  
"Tsk fine." Said Akito suppressing a grin as Sana burst out into laughter.  
  
As they left school Akito turned back and watched Sana walking home in the opposite direction. He didn't hold back his smile anymore. He always smiled now when no one was looking. The only two people who had ever seen him smile were his best friend Tsuyoshi and Sana. Not even his own father had seen him smiling. Akito was knocked unpleasantly out of his daydream when he saw black cars, four of them, following Sana. The cars were extra long. Akito knew he was being very paranoid, but he decided to follow just incase. Sana continued walking. It didn't look like she noticed the cars at all. As she crossed an alley way she looked down it and screeked "Ooooooo Ice Cream!"  
  
She stupidly ran down the alley to the ice cream truck.  
  
Oh man! Why does she always have to be such a dumb ass!  
  
Akito started running now chasing after Sana. But before he reached the alley, one of the black cars swerved right in front of him, blocking his way. A man with a black T-Shirt with a picture of a dragon on it got out of the car.  
  
"Where are you going you little brat?" He had a husky voice and he looked like a weight lifter.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some ice cream." He blew his long blonde bangs out of his face and looked muscle man straight in the eye.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Get outa my way you son of a-!"  
  
All of the sudden, muscle man struck Akito, right in the stomach. He stumbled, then fell over. Akito was very good at dodging and blocking, but muscle man has taken him by surprise. Akito looked back up at the man, and saw he was holding a knife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I scream, you scream, we all scream, for I-c-e c-r-e-a-m!" Sana yelled. She smiled broadly and skipped down the ally. She started spinning and laughing.  
  
When she reached the Ice Cream truck she asked, "Could I please have one soft served chocolate cone? Please?"  
  
The Ice Cream man stood up. He was wearing a black T-Shirt with a dragon on it. He spoke to her in a very low but booming voice. "Sana Kurata."  
  
Sana just looked at him. She had a disguise on. It wasn't a very good one but it was made so people wouldn't know who she was. "Uh." She stammered.  
  
"Don't worry Sana. I know all about you. I know what school you go to, I know that on Wednesdays you walk home by yourself, I know where you live, and I know that you will never say no to Ice cream. That was all the information I needed to subdue you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you liked!! Please review! I'm begging you!! 


	2. Please don't cry

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kodomo no Omocha, I would live in a huge house, and eat sushi all day, and have like a billion servants, and I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a story on this website... (no offence but.,. seriously.,. I'd be writing a book)  
  
DISCLAIMER (cont. hahaha): In other words, I do not own Kodomo no Omocha.,. (But I swear, I'd do anything to get Akito.,. hehe)  
  
A/N: Don't get mad at me for writing a chappy like this.,. It's just cause I'm a sick and evil freak.,. I'm In science class now and my teacher is talking about absolutely nothing, as usual.,. Oh god help me!! Plus I've made a decision.,. If you review me, then I'll review you. I won't update until I get 15 reviews. PLEASE read my story and PLEASE tell me if it's bad and how to improve so I won't embarrass myself anymore!! Or If you like it, that's even better!! (hehe) Thanks for reading my absolutely pointless talk (that I got from that science teacher). Cya!! Here's chapter 2!!  
  
p.s.- I just realized something!! For anyone who's seen Kenshin, that thing Shishio says, "If you're strong, you live, If you're weak, you die." Is actually really true (we're learning about nautral selection, evolution, variation, ect.) and one thing is called 'Survival of the fittest'!! WOW!! Kenshin was wrong!!! Sorry, I just had to say that! Okay!! On with chapter 2!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter two: Tears of Blood  
  
Sana just stared for a moment. She was in shock... plus she was freaked out. That guy knew too much. Who could have told him something like her Ice Cream obsession.  
  
[(I know... she's not crazed about Ice Cream in the series or in the show, but this is my story so I say she LOVES Ice Cream! Hehe)]  
  
And what did he mean by 'subdue'- Sana's eyes grew wide. She couldn't seem to move. Rei had told her about this kind of man, but she had never dreamed-  
  
She was just flat out frightened now. She had to run, now-  
  
'But I can't move. Why can't I move?!'  
  
Suddenly she felt two hands, one on each of her shoulders. She turned her head, and saw four more men with dragon shirts on. They were encircling her so that it would be harder for her to run.  
  
At that moment rush of panic coursed through Sana. It seemed to jolt her to reality and she was given her mobility. The men standing around her began to close in.  
  
She tried to scream, but one of the men clasped his hand over her mouth tightly. She tried to push and kick her assaulters away, but they had a firm grip on all of her limbs. She then did the only other thing that she could do.  
  
She struggled, twisting and moving around as much as she could, trying to make it harder for them to carry her. She bit the guy that was holding her mouth closed, and he gave a yelp of pain before jerking his hand away from her lips.  
  
Now she could scream, and that's exactly what she did.  
  
"HHHEEELLLPPPPPP MEEEE!!!"  
  
The shouts and curses from the men could not be herd over Sana's screech. When she had run out of breath, she stopped screaming, and then realized that all five of her attackers were either cowering in a corner somewhere or covering their ears painfully. She decided that this would definitely be a great time to get away, so she started walking shakily back to the street.  
  
After the five men had recovered, Sana was already gone.  
  
"What should we do now?" One of the guys, who looked particularly muscular and stupid, asked questionably at the man who appeared to be the leader. "Should we go after her again?"  
  
"No!" The guy Sana had bitten stood up and stuck his finger in his ear. "Damn! Is it bleeding?! No, she's gone now, and it would be pure recklessness if we just charged blindly out there searching for her."  
  
All of the other men looked as if they didn't know the meaning of any of the words he had just said. They probably couldn't even tell the difference between a genius and an idiot, but they would never dream of contradicting a proposal give directly by the leader.  
  
"The police will probably be here soon. That girl is a bit dim witted but she's not a complete idiot. Let's get out of here- The back way. At the appointed time, In the appointed place, we will put plan B into action!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akito!?" Sana shouted as she spotted her boyfriend. He was lying on the ground with long bloody streaks and bruises all over his body. Some of his injuries looked very serious.  
  
"Akito are you okay?! Did something happen to you too?"  
  
Akito's eyes were half-opened, but he didn't seem to be unconscious. He smirked at Sana's stupid remark.  
  
"No, I'm absolutely fine! I just got like this all by myself!" He said sarcastically, but his small smile faded as he saw tears swelling up in Sana's eyes.  
  
"I'm so, so, so, so, SOOO, sorry! This is all my fault! I'm so stupid! I'll call Rei and 911!" She choked back another sob, and started searching in her pockets for her cell.  
  
Akito looked up at Sana sadly. "Please don't cry."  
  
Sana stopped searching for her phone abruptly. She stared at Akito, and as he looked back up at her, she broke down. She flung herself onto Akito and hugged him, sobbing hysterically. Akito hugged her back, closed his eyes, and he felt himself relax. It was kind of nice to know that Sana cared so much, but he hated seeing her so upset. He hated to see her crying. In Sana's comforting arms, Akito fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
Sana felt blood soak into her uniform. She knew it would stain, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do right then, was make Akito feel better. She wanted to make him happy again. If she hadn't gone to get ice cream, Akito would be okay and everything would be alright. She wanted to rewind the whole day and see that special smile that he saved just for her.  
  
'If only this was some kind of freakishly twisted nightmare. Please- please wake up!'  
  
"I'm sorry-" Sana whispered in Akito's ear before she pushed herself up onto her knees, so that she could call the police.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to him, Mrs. Kuruta?" The police officers stern voice said, more like a military commander than anything. His voice matched his composure and his outfit perfectly, straight and orderly. He seemed to be trying hard to sound kind and concerned, but he was still a little scary.  
  
Sana clasped her hands together tightly, and stared down at her shoes with bloodshot eyes.  
  
Her mother (adoptive mother) patted her on the back, smiling kindly. "It'll be okay."  
  
"Um- Actually I didn't see it or anything."  
  
"Do you know if there is anyone potentially dangerous that has any reason to go after Mr. Hayama? It is obvious that this was done intentionally."  
  
Rei, who was also standing behind Sana, noticed that she was shaking hard now. "Please! Are you trying to scare her!"  
  
"No, no Rei," Sana looked up at the police officer, smiling. (using those amazing acting skills) "I'm fine."  
  
"Well?" The police looked impatient.  
  
'What a jerk!' Sana thought. "Well!" said Sana, her voice a little more firm. "It's could have something to do with the people who tried to kidnap me today."  
  
Sana's mom and Rei's reactions were classic. He grabbed Sana by the shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
"WHAT! SOMEONE TRIED TO WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh- Oops! Sorry did I forget to tell you?" Sana shrugged. "Yeah, but that's not important!"  
  
"NOT IMPORTANT?!" Rei Literally looked like her was about to explode.  
  
"Um," The police continued, but seemed somewhat concerned about the insane man wearing the sunglasses while it was getting dark. "Well, do you think there could be a connection between these kidnappers and the people who did this to Mr. Hayama?"  
  
"Uh-" Sana stared before Mariko cut her off.  
  
"Of course there's a connection! Don't be stupid!"  
  
"Alright then. Did you see these 'kidnappers' Mrs. Kuruta?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you please give me a description?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
".,."  
  
".,."  
  
"Ahem! Description please!" Said an impatient police officer.  
  
"Oh right! Lets see, they shirt with black dragons on them and they were muscular and they were about five of them and.,."  
  
"Ah, them. Yes, they are wanted in 6 other states and have been previously convicted.  
  
"What did they do?" Sana asked. She was half excited and half scared. Her eyes were wide, and she was jumping up and down.  
  
This only confirmed the police officer thoughts on Sana's family, very strange. He seemed to want to get away from them as soon as possible, as though you could catch stupid ness.  
  
"Well, they were found guilty of the attempted murder of Mrs. Keiko Sakai and the murder of her uncle, Mr. Sakai, many years ago. Now if you will excuse me." He walked, rather quickly.  
  
"SAKAI!!!!" Sana screamed. At this, the police officer started running away from Sana faster, as if he had seen a fire.  
  
"That's my-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! That's it for now. If you really paid attention to the series, then you already know what's going on. Tell me if it was too predictable or what you thought about it!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! What else should I write? Give me some suggestions please!! Flames = Fine... I don't really care.  
  
Oh! And a special thanks to the people that reviewed chapter 1!!  
  
Thanks ~Allyssa~ 


	3. Course of Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo No Omocha. (Couldn't you guess just by looking at my writing!)  
  
A/N: OMG!! I AM SOO SORRY!! I have been really, really busy with school lately. I stay up almost all night doing homework now, but today I decided I would just skip the homework so I could update. I was also having a bit of a writers block, sort of, but I just thought of a great idea for the story, so I started writing again! Please review my story- except I don't want more than one review for a chapter from Tina and Jing Jing!! If you really want to though, just make the second one anonymous please!! Also, thank you soo much to all of the people who have ever reviewed this story: Hailey, Animesweetdream, bloopylover99, animegal, XaZiAnXpOpStArX, Hyperdingdong, SanaKurataSangatsuNanoko, Mary, The Clueless, and Kurai Okami-Chan. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!! Please review again!! Anyone who is reading this right now must review when finished reading this chapter!!! Ttyl!! ~Allyssa~  
  
R&R!  
  
Chapter 3: Course of Action  
  
"She's my mom! My birth mom I mean, and... Omigod! What a coincidence!" Sana's eyes were wide and she had both of her hands clasped over her mouth.  
  
Rei sweat dropped.  
  
Mariko hopped in front of Sana and tapped her on the forehead with her pointer finger. "Don't be so silly Sana. I'm your mom! Who is this Sakai?"  
  
Rei sweat dropped.  
  
Sana shook her head at Mariko. "Don't be jealous! I have two moms, remember!"  
  
"O-okay." Sana's mom mumbled with big exaggerated tears in her eyes. "But you like me the best, right?"  
  
A furious Rei watched Mariko chase Sana around in circles because she was holding Maro-chan hostage. 'How can they both be so immature! Wasn't Sana almost kidnapped today?! It's couldn't have been a coincidence that the people who almost got Sana had also been after her mother. They will probably be back. We need to keep Sana safe! And I, as her manager, will be personally responsible for her well being!!!'  
  
Rei had little stars in his eyes and he was standing up tall, raising his hand in confidence. He was determined, and at the moment, he looked almost as stupid as Sana and her mom.  
  
"NOOOO MARO!!!" Mariko screamed at the little chipmunk, who was presently wearing mascara and lipstick. Sana chuckled evilly, putting away her makeup.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Sana woke up to a bright sunny day- the only problem was, that she was tied up.  
  
'Oh no!'  
  
Sana struggled against her bindings. She could barely move!  
  
'Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh mannn!!! They got me again! How do I escape? What should I do? Am I gonna die? NO NO NO!!! I'M TOO YOUNG AND PERFECT AND- '  
  
Sana mentally slapped herself. She needed to stay calm- and as soon as she did, she realized that she was still in her room.  
  
"WHAT! Now my brain hurts!"  
  
She started flipping over on her bed, trying to get loose. "Mama! Rei! Untie me please, I'm gonna be sooooo late!"  
  
No sooner had Sana called out his name, Rei walked in. For some reason, he looked proud of himself.  
  
"Hurry Rei, Hurry! I'm already gonna miss half of first period!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can not untie you Sana."  
  
"WHAAAAATTT!!! WHY NOT?!"  
  
"Because-" Rei smiled slightly. "Because, I am- SUPER MANAGER!" As Rei posed, Sana couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Hahahaha, funny Rei! Now please help me."  
  
Rei frowned. "I am completely serious Sana. Certain precautions need to be taken now that some creep is looking for you. The only way that you will remain safe is if I tie you up, put you in a little closed, and for you to stay there for the rest of your life."  
  
"Okay- but when will I eat?"  
  
((Well at least Rei's not being too drastic))  
  
"Oh please," Sana's mom came into the room. "I think we just need to be more careful from now on. We can't keep her locked up like that. It would destroy her, just like it destroyed Michael Evens in my newest book, Michael Evens. In the end, he dies when a rock falls off of an apartment building onto his head! I don't want my Sana to die that way!"  
  
"Okay-" Rei was pondering his argument. "But mama, what if Sana-"  
  
"I'm sure she will be fine as long as she isn't wandering on the streets alone at night- or at any other time. Only a complete idiot would try and attack someone driving in a car at the speed you do!"  
  
"Mama, they are complete idiots." Sana commented.  
  
Mariko argued back, "And complete idiots will probably be easier for the police to capture!"  
  
"They have been trying for years."  
  
"Do you want to go to school or not!"  
  
"I thought Rei needed help with his argument-"  
  
"Whose side are you on!!"  
  
Sana shrugged comically.  
  
"Anyways, I'm sure everything will be fine. Drive Sana to school Rei. No arguments!"  
  
"No!" Rei snapped back simply. "What if it's one of the teachers! I am not putting Sana in any danger because I care about her!" He emphasized the word 'I' a lot.  
  
Mariko was about to yell back when Sana stopped her.  
  
"Come on you guys! Don't be so immature!"  
  
'Look who's talking-' Mama and Rei thought at the same time.  
  
"I think we should make a compromise." Sana suggested.  
  
Rei spoke up first. "Okay, we can forget the closet thing-"  
  
"And how about a private tutor!" Mariko chimed in.  
  
"Okay then, it's settled." Sana was relived that a fight had not broken out. "I get a day off! I'll ask Akito to bring me home the- oh-"  
  
How could Sana have forgotten about Akito. He was probably still in the hospital, after all it had only happened yesterday. But Akito was not one to let injuries, no matter how bad, to get in his way.  
  
'I bet he's sneaking food from the vending machine again- Oh god, I want to see him!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay so how was it? Please tell me in the form of a REVIEW!!! I don't mind flames and I love the good ones (who doesn't?) If you have any ideas or ways that I can improve please tell me! All for now! Bye!!  
  
~Allyssa~  
  
P.S.- REVIEW!! 


End file.
